Darth Darth Binks Awakens
by ThePrimeTimeLime
Summary: The Jedi are in big dudu this time!
1. Prologue

In the year 1999, the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy kicked off with Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Everybody was so excited for another Star Wars movie in 16 years! They went to see it and... let's just say they weren't very happy with the end result. Especially that Jar Jar guy. Since the feedback for him was so bad, good old George chickened out and gave him a very minor role in the next 2 movies. What a lot of people don't know, is that there was going to be a huge plot twist involving Jar Jar. But what if that vision became a reality? Well, get ready, because Darth Darth Binks has awakened...


	2. The Disturbance

This story takes place in between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens. As we know, before Kylo Ren, A.K.A. Ben Solo, turned to the Dark Side and destroyed the New Jedi Order, he was a Jedi himself, and Luke Skywalker served as Grandmaster.

"Alright Younglings, today I'll start teaching you Shii-Cho, the most basic form of lightsaber combat." Luke anounced.

"Yes, Master Skywalker" replied the Younglings.

"First, we're going to try..." Luke started. Suddenly, he froze.

"Master, what's wrong?" the Younglings reacted, confused.

"...Nothing, students. Class is dismissed for today." Luke announced.

Across the galaxy, 2 Jedi were just finished settling a conflict on the desert planet of Tatooine. These Jedi just happened to be Ben Solo, and his Wookie master, Zerneb. They were considered to be some of the Order's best Jedi, and the greatest Human/Wookie duo since Ben's father, Han, and Chewbacca.

"Those Tusken Raiders sure are brash, but I'm just glad they agreed to sign the treaty," Zerneb stated. Like all Wookies, Zerneb spoke in grunts and growls, which Ben understood, of course.

"Agreed," Ben chimed in. "What do you say we grab a bite to celebrate?" He proposed.

"I think that's a great... hold on, I'm getting a transmission from Master Skywalker.

Zerneb picked the transmission, and a hologram of Luke appeared in front of them.

"Zerneb, Ben, return to the Temple immediately. I sense a great disturbance in the Force."


	3. The Reveal

The governments of Corusant, Rodia, and Manaan were experiencing turmoil. Recently, their chief executives mysteriously disappeared, and no one seems to know how, or why, such a thing happened. Little did they know, they would soon get answers.

Onboard a Super Star Destroyer, Imperial Agents were delivering his master just what he wanted. (Note: this is NOT the First Order, but the remains of the Empire.)

"Good, good... this is all going according to mesa's plan," a certain Gungan anounced.

"What has this galaxy come to?" the Corusant governor wondered out loud. "First Palpatine, now Binks... us politicians can't be trusted anymore."

"But why, Senator Binks?" the Rodian governor inquired. "Why seize control of the Empire?"

"Simple, power." Darth Darth Binks answered. "Mesa let Palpatine do the work for Mesa, and when hesa fell, mesa realized the opportunity."

"Now, get yousas ready. Wesa shall soon record the message."


	4. The Mission

As Luke requested, Ben and Zerneb returned to the Jedi Temple. There, the 3 of them watched a holographic transmission that was being broadcasted over the galaxy.

"Attention, governments of Corusant, Rodia, and Manaan, as yousas can see, yousa's chief executives have been captured." Darth Darth Binks gestured. "Yousas have 127 hours to surrender your planets to the Galactic Empire." "If yousas exceed that time, theysa will be executed." "Choose wisely." And with that, the transmission ended.

"... Now I know to always trust you, uncle Luke," Ben acknowledged.

"Right," Zerneb agreed. "Master Skywalker, when should we leave?"

"Tomorrow." "Get some rest for tonight."

The next day, Ben and Zerneb prepared for their journey to the Super Star Destroyer. As they were about to go, Luke bid them farewell.

"Good luck, and may the Force be with you."


	5. The Duel

Onboard the Super Star Destroyer, an Imperial Officer noticed something on his hangar monitor.

"Lord Binks, intruders!" He reported.

"Jedi." "Send mesa's agents, to see if theysa are worthy of mesa's blade."

"Yes sir."

Ben and Zerneb were running through the ship. Eventually, they were met by the Imperial Agents, their red lightsaber blades ignited.

"Ready, Ben?"

"Ready, master."

Zerneb wielded a double-bladed green saber. Ben used a single blade of the same color. Together, they made short work of the agents. After that, they entered the control room.

"Jar Jar Binks of Naboo, you are under arrest for-" Zerneb started.

"Foolish Jedi." "Do yousas really expect mesa to give up so easily?" "Also, that name no longer has meaning to mesa." "Call mesa Darth Darth Binks."

They ignited their lightsabers, and the battle began. In the beginning, for a brief time, it seemed as if the Jedi were evenly matched with their opponent, but as the fight carried on, the upper hand went to the Sith Lord. As Binks attacked fiercely with Ataru, Ben and Zerneb were forced to switch from Djem So to Soresu, which wasn't their number 1 style. The next thing they knew, Ben and Zerneb were being ragdolled with the Force. They hit the floor with a thud. Zerneb, still recovering from the assault, suddenly felt like he was burning from the inside. A lightsaber through his heart. Ben got up, and for a moment was without words.

"No, master... NO!" Ben shouted in agony, tears streaming down his face. Darth Darth Binks enjoyed watching him suffer.

Ben reached his Lightsaber with the Force, and tapped into the Dark Side, mindlessly lashing out at the Gungan.

"Good, boy," Binks commented. "Yousa's anger and hate makes yousa strong." "But not strong enough." With fast, strong kicks to his stomach and legs, Ben fell to the floor. Binks then proceeded to fry him with Force Lightning.

"Mesa's going to kill you very slowly, unlike yousa's master." After a while, Binks stopped the torture. "Alright, mesa thinks that'll be enough." "Time to die."

Out of nowhere, a green lightsaber came and prevented the kill.

"... Uncle... Luke?" Ben croaked, exhausted.

"Just rest, Ben." "I'll deal with him."

"More Jedi scum." "Are yousa ready to meet yousa's ultimate fate?"

This duel was long and brutal. Darth Darth Binks striked relentlessly with Ataru, but Luke stood his ground, blocking with Soresu, and occasionally countering with Djem So. Eventually, Binks began to tire. With a quick slash, Luke disarmed him (literally), and with a powerful Force Push, he was sent flying out of the ship, and into the deep vacuum of space.


	6. Epilogue

Zerneb's funeral was about 2 hours long, though to Ben, it felt like forever. His friends and family were all there comforting him, but he felt like he was alone. And from that point on, Ben started down a new path in his life, a path that would lead him to the destruction of the New Jedi Order, and falling to the teachings of Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order.

The End


End file.
